


we fight and we fight

by humanluke



Series: real life au [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Desperation, First Fight, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and calum have their first fight.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: real life au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936159
Kudos: 1





	we fight and we fight

Michael and Calum have never really gotten into a fight before now.

Not that this was really a two way fight, that is. Sure, they’ve had silly arguments over who’s going to put their takeout in the fridge, or who’s going to lock the door when they go to bed. But never has it been to the severity that it’s at currently.

It doesn’t help that they’ve both had a few drinks -- that’s escalated things, Michael thinks, as Calum raises his voice again, making him feel small and insignificant. It was a feeling he’d grown used to growing up, but he’d finally been freed of it, and now here Calum was. Calum, smart, handsome, wonderful Calum was just drunk and upset because of something his father had said.

“It’s fucking bullshit,” Calum repeats for the umpteenth time that night. Michael knows the hostility isn’t aimed at him, it never was. But he was the root of the problem. The causation for the tension between Calum and his father at the moment.

They’d made the grave mistake of being caught by some paparazzi, out and about and smiling and happy. They’d been careful up until then -- Calum had never been shy about his sexuality before, but his father thought he had a particular image to uphold. Could only be seen with women, only be out with women, unless they had an established friendship, like Calum and Ashton had.

So when the photos of them together, romantically, leaked to the press, Calum waited for his world to come crashing around him.

His father was making sure of that.

Calum sighs as he takes another sip of his drink, and Michael watches him, nervous, waiting for the next move. He’s not scared for himself -- he’s more terrified of what’s going to become of Calum. Of them.

He thinks maybe he should save himself the drama and just go. Break it off now, even if it hurts. He bites his lip into his mouth, rubbing his eyes as if to try to sober himself a little bit more, pulling his jacket on. Calum turns to see him, his eyes softening, almost dropping his drink as he watches him.

“What are you doing?” he says softly, his eyes skating over Michael’s appearance. Michael shrugs a little bit, shoving his hands into his pockets as he steps into his sneakers, loud against the shiny floor of Calum’s penthouse apartment. “Where are you going?”

“You and I both know this is better,” he says softly, hovering by the front door to the apartment. “You’ll be fine, you’ll find someone better than me anyways, Calum. Come on.”

“Please don’t walk out of that door,” he says, his voice strained as he makes eye contact. His bright brown eyes are riddled with confusion and pain. “Please, Michael, I need you in my life. I don’t… I don’t care what he says, please. I need you more.”

“You can do better, though, you know that,” he says. “I’m broken and messy and I’m going to hurt you. I know you couldn’t love me.” Calum gives him an almost hurt look, crossing the room to him. His fingers graze Michael’s jawline delicately as he looks at him pointedly.

“After everything that we’ve been through, you still think that I don’t love you?” he says softly, his focus moving from the anger at his father to confusion towards Michael. “Mike… I would give all of this up for you, you know that, right? If that’s what happens, then so be it. You’re more important to me than money or cars or fancy things. I only care about you.” Michael’s face softens, and he isn’t sure when he’s started crying, but his cheeks are wet and hot as he looks up at Calum like he’d built his world from the ground up.

“You would?” he asks, his voice shaking. Calum pulls him in, arms strong around him as they fall apart together, nodding against his skin.

“Of course,” he says. “I love you so much, Michael… More than anything else.” Michael pulls back a little, his own tear filled eyes meeting Calum’s, and he leans up and kisses him firmly on the mouth, losing himself in his touch.

Tonight, they would be enough. Tomorrow was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
